


Faith

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's a place where only Christian and Aaron go</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> Melanie Athene gave me the prompt: Faith

There's a place where only Christian and Aaron go, where only they exist. It lies in the very depths of the soul, at the centre of their world, and they go there willingly, with eyes wide open and their arms outstretched.

It’s a place that takes them beyond the day to day, along wonderful and mysterious paths of discovery; it's a journey that each man makes, hand in hand, to the core of the other.

This place is found within two bodies: warm and soft, hot and hard. It is discovered where two mouths meet, two tongues dance, two hearts beat; it’s held fast between two pairs of eyes, caught up in the space between affection and desire. It’s flesh and blood: giving, taking, needing, yearning.

It’s celebrated in the love shared by two young men, beautiful and without fear, and in the healing of scars that show on the surface of the skin (and those that lurk deep inside the heart).

It exists in the faith that two human beings can have in one another, and the mutual trust that grows with each new day.

It's in arms that hold on tight, never letting go.

It’s like coming home.


End file.
